A disturbing scene
by Twilight Star
Summary: Another humor fic from me*ducks objects thrown*I must warn you this is extremely weird but dont let that stop you from reading it.And please,please review!!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer:Don't own Gundam Wing yadda yadda yadda.You get the idea but I warn you this fic is extremely weird!!!I love Wufei as much as any other fan(cant say the same for Relena,though…)but if you think you might be offended by this,don't read it.Wufei OCC,Relena bashing(YEAH!!!)and cross-dressing and no its not Duo.No enough of my babbling.Enjoy the fic and please review!!!!!!

A disturbing scene

Quatre was walking around his huge mansion.For the past week he had been hearing strange shrieks and kiddie music.Also his very expensive silver tea set was missing.He asked the other pilots but they all said no except for Wufei who kept sneaking off somewhere. "Probably worshipping his Gundam again."Quatre said to himself when he heard it again.That girlish giggle. "Hmm…."".He walked up to Wufei's room and put his head to the door,trying to listen to something. "What the…"he flung open the door.His skin went went white and his eyes widened so much he looked like they were about to pop. "Oh my…"he said as he fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa,Heero and Duo were sitting in the living room doing nothing went they heard a loud thump. "…….?"(translation:**What was that?**)asked Trowa.Duo looked up at ceiling probably Relena trying to get in through the window again.".Heero only grunted in disgust.Duo looked at him with a kawaii face and glomped him. "Aww,don't worry Hee-chan.Shinigami will protect you!!!"he said cutely.Heero rolled his eyes and dropped Duo to the floor.He got up and went up the stairs.Duo looked at Trowa,who was just staring at the wall like always and decided to follow Heero.

~~~~~~~~~~

Heero made his way to the window where the Relena incident had occurred a week before.He only found the guard dog there.'Guess it wasn't her.'he thought.Then he heard it.A girlish giggle and a small cry for help.Duo ran up behind him. "Hey did ya hear that,Heero?It sounded like Quatre."Heero nodded and the two went in the direction of the noise.

~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa finally snapped out of his staring and looked around.'….……..'hethought.He took the remote control for the tv and turned it on.He flipped through a few channels then stopped.His lips started curving upwards to form…..what?A smile?Something was making Trowa smile but what was it?

~~~~~~~~~~

Heero and Duo made their way through the endless halls of the mansion then stopped when they saw something.Duo went to check it out. "Hey,these look like Q-man's clothes…."he said holding up Quatre's vest,"…but what are they doing here in the floor?"Heero gave him a 'How should I know'look when they heard the sound again."It came from Wufei's room.Come on."he said and the two walked towards Wufei's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

Relena and Dorothy were climbing a tree outside the mansion,dressed in camouflage clothing. "Relena-sama,you are a genious.I've never seen this side of you before."Dorothy said,a gleam in her eye."I know.This time HEEEROOO wont get away from me."They climbed onto the window and gave it a swift kick.It flung open and the two loonies jumped inside.

"Great we're in.Now to find my beloved…"Relena said as she looked around the room,not even noticing the big and pissed off Doberman in front of her.

"Um,Relena-sama,I think we should go….NOW….."Dorothy said backing away slowly,her scary ass eyebrows twitching madly from fear. "Why"the ex-Queen of the Worled asked,completely oblivious to what was in front of her.the dog growled and jumped on Relena,instantly biting her.

"IIIIIIITTTTAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa's smile got even wider as every second passed.He looked like he was in sheer bliss.He moved even closer to his beloved tv now only inches away from it. "5 p.m. is truly the highlight of my day."he said as he reached into his pants and pulled out a….no,not that you perverts!!!But a…..Vegeta action figure????Yep,our dear Trowa was a Dragonball Z fan.He looked at the tv and waved his little Vegeta in front of it,then took out a Gokou figure.He slowly opened his mouth. "That's it Gokou,kick Frieza's ass!!!!"he yelled and then pulled out a Trunks doll figure and began playing with them while humming the Dragonball Z opening theme.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Looks like queenie felt for your trap,Hee-chan."Duo joked and patted his koi on the back.Heero didn't look back but a small smile appeared on his face.He opened Wufei's door.Both their jaws dropped."Oh…..my…..god….."was the only thing the American could say.For the first time in his life he was speechless. "……………"Heero's mouth couldn't get any wider.They looked at each other and fainted.

"What do you think is wrong with the,Quatre?"said Wufei in the girliest voice. "Mmmmph mmphh mmphhh!!!"Quatre muffled.He was gagged,tied to a chair and wearing a frilly pink dress,with a big,pink bow on his head.Wufei was wearing a similar dress only his hair was up in pigtails and he was holding a cup of tea. "Oh well."he giggled and then turned to a dozen stuffed animals sitting in chairs next to him. "Would you like some more tea,polly prissy pants?"he said as he poured tea next to the teddy bears cup. "Oh yes,my dear Wufei.Thank you."he said in another high-pitched voice. "Wufei you are justice!!!!" "Why thank you,Mr.Teddy!"he said perkily.Quatre looked at the disturbing scene in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!HELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!"the loud and muffled scream was heard for miles.

# The end

Strange,wasn't it?I warned you so don't flame!* Chibi-Wufei ran up to her *

C-Wufei:What have you done to me,woman????This is an injustice!!!!I'll chop your head off!!!!* pulls out plastic sword *

Me:*ahem*With a plastic sword?

C-Wufei:Arrg,Maxwell!!INJUSTICE!!DISHONOR!!!!

Me:*sweatdrop*Well,that's it for my fic.Ja!!!!


End file.
